Module talk:Rating/data
I really like the idea of adding those ratings and I also think the way how they are displayed on the hero pages is pretty neat. Thanks for all the effort you put in here (I think mostly B666 deserves credit for that. I also feel that I have to point out, that those ratings are very debatable and therefor I'm curious how those numbers came to be. I guess mostly by personal experience with the game, which I know B666 has a lot and I could add my own share to that as well. However, to keep up with wiki standards I think it may be needed to at least add a note or remark on the hero pages that those assessments are based on player knowledge/experience and do not represent official or ingame stats. I am not trying to be a grinch here but think it's worth starting a discussion about this topic. Legor (talk) 10:01, August 27, 2019 (UTC) comment Hi there. Thanks, glad you like it, Legor. Yes, those numbers are mainly based on personal experience. I tried to look at it objectively, for the fully ascended, level 80 hero with max epic. But, yes, a lot depends the runes that you put on the hero, their epic (not all heroes have an epic yet), the team they are on, and of course, what enemies that hero fights. Most of the lastest legendary heroes have clearly a '9' rating because they are so overpowered. And you can rune them either for offensive or for defensive. Jin Lei and Aria are good examples. They can be like a (dodging) glas cannon or be defensive like a tank. It's all about the runes. Like most Legendaries they have excellent stats because their Rarity bonus that multiplies the base stats and the rune stats. But high stats don't help if Zulkodd just throws them into the Pit. So rating is difficult. For sure it's a good idea to add an explanation text. I'm all for it. For the rating numbers I tried something like this: For damage and toughness I started with '4' for "being average". Then added or substracted points for rarity, damage multipliers, traits, etc. Utility, Crowd Control and Synergy start with 1 for 'nothing', then give some points for traits and abilities that heroes has. And compare it to the heroes that have a '9'. The range for the rating is '1' to '9' a rating. So a '1' means for * Damage that hero 'hits like a wet noodle'. 4-5 is 'common/average', 9 is 'hit like a truck' * Toughness - 1 = 'don't look at him or he will die'. The (bugged?) Skeleton Pontifex is clearly a 1 :D * Utility: 1 = 'has NO buffs at all', 2 = 'one self buff', 3 = 'one party buff', etc * Crowd Control: Same for debuffs like Utility. But Taunt I counted to CC. PhantomFlamePhoenix suggested to count it to Utility category. Of course, I don't mind to so. * Synergy is related to traits that this hero has, and that boost other heroes. It's not the 'recieving Synergy' (boosted by other heroes). 1 = no trait for synergy at all, 2=class or family specific, 3= ... etc I thought it's would be good idea to split up the buffs into "self buffs" and "party buffs", "self cleanse", "single debuffs" and "AoE debuffs", somehow. The rating data is kinda a result of that. The rating is an attempt to give the reader a quick overview what kind of Hero that is (damage dealer, supporter, tank, etc). Feel free to add your thoughs! B666 (talk) 17:50, September 12, 2019 (UTC)